


Couch Tease

by Shae_C



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley loves Aziraphale enough to wear tartan, Fanart, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW Art, NSFW Fanart, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), tender looks, visible genitials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_C/pseuds/Shae_C
Summary: Sometimes tartan collars are worth it.





	Couch Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueslove/gifts).

> Part of the ineffablekinktober exchange. Thank you for such fun prompts! I hope you like it.


End file.
